Black Dahlia
by Robigna88
Summary: Klaus would do anythng to protect his little girl, Hope. Even killing his own father with whom, after centuries of hate, could have start over. My version of The Originals s02e18.


**Okay here we go. This is a two parts story. I'm italian so forgive any grammar error, please xD**

 **Reviews are always welcome, so drop a comment if you want.**

 **Roby.**

* * *

1.

"This is the best place if you want to protect Hope. I disagree with Klaus's plans but I promise you I'll do everything in my power to protect this child, so no matter what happens, this won't change."

Hayley nodded rocking Hope sweetly. Jackson was next to her, caressing her hair. The bunker behind them, Allison's friends waiting for them.

"Are you sur we're gonna be safe here?" Jackson sighed and looked around. He trusted Allison, the beautiful huntress was a legend between the supernatural creatures. He had heard of her during the years, before meeting her, before knowing Hope's life was in her hands.

"I'm sure this is a safe place exactly as I'm sure we all gonna die sooner or later. Us probably _sooner_ than later." Allison smiled a litte despite the fact she knew there was no fun in all that. Despite she knew, everything was going to change once back in New Orleans. "Sam, Cass and Dean will take care of you and I'll keep you update about everything will happen in New Orleans. Now I have to go."

Hayley got close to her. "Allison, be careful. Klaus can be very…"

"Crazy? Lunatic? Yeah, I know. But don't worry, I'll be fine. I know how to deal with him." Allison winked at Jackson, then smiled to her friend. That friendship born after so much trouble. She nodded then she grabbed Oliver's arm ready to go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

TWELVE HOURS EARLIER

"So now that we established that your plane of keeping me and the baby _prisoners of the castle_ won't work, what do we do?"

Allison laughed at Hayley's words and got up. She went next to Klaus glancing at Freya. The oldest Mikaelson was gently pouring some tea, looking scared. Allison thought about Dalhia, about the stories Freya told her and everything started to sound very real.

"This spell…" murmured Freya. "Dalhia call it _Kenning._ "

Elijah crossed his hands on the table. "Which means?"

"She uses vessels to control her enemies from far away" Allison leaned against the wall. "It happened to me in the past."

Klaus frowned crossing his arms. "I wonder if there's something supernatural that didn't happen to you."

"Don't think so," she answered honestly. "but I'm protected by an enochian mark now so I'm covered."

"Enochian?" Freya stared at her. She didn't know the huntress very well but she had the feeling Allison was really full of surprises. She didn't know much about Enochian either; the only thing she knew was that legend said it was Angel's language. But after the life she lived with Dahlia and all the cruelty, Freya wasn't sure Angels existed.

"Yes," confirmed Allison "Enochian. It was fucking painful because it's carved on my ribs, but it's very useful."

The brunette took some tea, then she shook her head and took a deep breath before talking.

"Elijah, Hayley and Klaus are very powerful creatures, so they are kind of immune to Dahlia's kenning. However if she's watching us it means she wants to know how many we are so she can choose the right moment to attack."

"How, all these obvious things coming out from your beautiful mouth, are gonna help us?" Klaus looked at her, as he wanted to read all of her feelings.

She ignored the sarcasm in the hybrid's words and closed her eyes for a minute. "We need a safe place, a shelter where she can't go in. And we need to track her before she tracks us. Which means…"

"We have to use Jackson to find Dahlia. She used him as vessel and that left some trace of her power in him" Freya glanced at Hayley.

Hayley sighed thinking about her husband. "It's painful?"

Allison nodded. "Terribly. But it's also the only way."

"Okay then." Hayley got up taking her phone.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Klaus hinting at Allison. "You all do what you have to!"

Elijah cleared his throat and buttoned his jacket. "And what are you gonna do, Niklaus?"

"Oh I always thought the best defense is the attack, so I'll go kill that wicked witch, once and for all" Klaus looked at Allison and smiled. "Are you coming with me or do you prefer go searching for our new _shelter_?"

Allison hinted a laugh walking towards the exit. "That's the most stupid question I ever heard."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you want, Klaus?" Davina gave one last look at Kol's stone and then turned around to face the hybrid. Seeing Allison next to him surprised her but she maintained control.

"Davina," Allison greeted her. "How are you holding up?"

"My boyfriend died and even though Rebekah promised me to help me, I'm the only one who's trying to bring him back. I'm not sleeping or eating much and I'm not in the mood for a talk. So why don't you just tell me what you want?"

Klaus took a step closer to her "Do you think you are the only one in mourning after my brother's death? You're not. Put your pieces together _little witch_ , because I need your help."

Allison rolled her eyes thinking Klaus needed to learn one thing or two about the words _please_ and _thanks._

"What Klaus is trying to say is that we need your help, please. And to pay you back for this help, he will give you Kol's ashes. The ashes from his true body. And I believe those are the main ingredient for your resurrection spell."

Klaus shook his head. "That's not what I meant. But I think we… have a deal."

"Awesome!" Allison smiled "I can even call an old friend, a very powerful witch. I'll ask him to help you with the spell."

Davina sighed. "Do I have your word, Allison?"

"You do."

"Okay. What do you need?"

"We need you to find Mikael for us before anyone else does."

The girl nodded. "It's hard, isn't it?" she asked to Klaus. "Having something to lose…"

Klaus didn't say anything. He just followed her. Allison followed him.


End file.
